1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stereo image technology, and particularly, to a stereo image device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a stereo image is viewed in two ways. One way is that users (audiences) have to wear special glasses to view images projected on a screen. Another way is that firstly the image is printed, and then the users (audiences) view the printed image via a stereo optical viewing element.
However, in the above mentioned ways, there are problems that 1) it is not convenient for users to wear glasses, and 2) users can't see the stereo image without much prior preparation.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a stereo image device, with which users can see stereo images conveniently and immediately.